You Could Have Said Goodbye
by mahigan699
Summary: Why did you have to leave, Demyx? Please, tell me why... You could have said goodbye... - OneShot, Dexion, Rated M for Implied Yaoi and Sensitive Material


Quinn is going to destroy me for this. Short little one shot, inspired by a song. I would **very highly** suggest listening to "For Amelie" by Leaves Eyes while reading this. I… have no idea where this came from or why it's Demyx/Zexion. If I wanted to be REALLY mean to Quinn, I'd do Roxas/Axel, but nah. I love them too much to do that.

Hope you guys like it.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did.

* * *

"Why don't you go visit him or something?"

For the past week, the slate haired teen felt sick. Not physically, but… emotionally, mentally. There was just… something wrong. Something felt wrong.

Something _was_ wrong. Or maybe it was just him, being an overdramatic love-struck teenager.

Yeah, probably the latter… His brothers _did_ say he exaggerated a lot.

"Zexion," Kadaj stared at him, ignoring the call of his homework. "You should go visit him…"

* * *

Zexion stood in front of a stone, a coat forgotten, even though he knew it was raining outside. A violet scarf was the only thing he had on for warmth – a scarf that **he** gave him.

The stone was marble and wasn't fancy in the slightest, but it did have words written.

Demyx Myde Strife  
August 22nd, 1991 – September 9th, 2011  
It is not length of life, but depth of life.  
He jumped into life and never touched bottom.

Zexion sat in front of the stone and touched the words, not at all bothered that he was practically sitting on Demyx. He started crying – there was an ache, deep inside, and it… it hurt, almost as much as losing Demyx.

Demyx Myde Strife.

The name made him smile and then break down in tears because of how much it hurt to lose him. The man was so… sweet. He didn't deserve the life he had before he left home to live with Zexion and his brothers.

It only made it worse that he left for a road trip a few days before he left.

Demyx's father was abusive to him and his brother, Roxas. Roxas took the brunt of the damage, and Demyx stayed in the house long enough to see his little brother out at 18.

Roxas eventually left with his now-fiancé Axel, and Demyx moved in with Zexion, Kadaj, and Riku. His brothers didn't mind him being there – they liked him enough.

They didn't get away without mental scars, though. Years of abuse, nobody does. Only Zexion knew just how bad the scars were.

Waking up in the middle of the night, with a silent scream. He would constantly shove Zexion away, fearing that it was his father. Demyx would cower in a corner – Zexion leaving him alone – for an hour or so before he finally sobered. Demyx would unknowingly starve himself, not eating for a few days. Whether he forgot, or his father did something similar to him, Zexion was never sure. He had scars on his wrist, the inside of his thighs, and his hips. They never got anywhere because of it. Zexion found them one day and Demyx never wanted to undress near him again.

That never bothered Zexion, though. All that mattered was he had his Demyx.

And then one day when Zexion came home, it was silent. His brothers were out, he knew, but… he couldn't hear Demyx.

He went upstairs and, on his bedroom floor, was Demyx. He… wasn't breathing. Zexion called an ambulance before breaking down, cradling Demyx's head on his lap.

Calling over and over, until the paramedics pulled him away, "Demyx, wake up… please, wake up…"

They took Demyx away on a stretcher, covered in a white sheet. He learned later that Demyx died of an overdose.

Zexion sat on his knees in the rain, staring at the headstone. "Why did you leave me… you were doing so much better…"

He sniffled and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes before turning around and sitting, his back against the headstone. Zexion sobbed, pulling his knees close to his chest.

Zexion sobbed, and sat there.

"You could have said goodbye…"

* * *

Red and blue swirled against the headstones and trees, parked cars along the dirt path through the cemetery.

A human-shaped figure against a headstone was covered with a white sheet, paramedics waiting for family to come and identify.

The brother came up to the paramedics after parking his car outside the cemetery, smiling tight at them. He was worried… his brother didn't come last night.

Kadaj confirmed – it was Zexion.

He looked… at peace. Kadaj hadn't seen Zexion like that in a while, since Demyx died.

"Don't worry brother… we'll put you next to Demyx. You'll be together forever that way, hmm? What you always wanted…"


End file.
